Degrassi Spy
by EClarexForever
Summary: After DEGRASSI Spy Agency president Sav goes missing, anyone in LAKEHURST Spy Agency is automatically suspects. Eli Goldsworthy knows Jake Martin is behind the kidnapping of Sav, and is determined to figure out where Lakehurst Head Quarters are. EClare.
1. Chapter 1

**Degrassi Spy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters. (We all know how it would be if i did)**

**[A/N] Hey ! IM BACK ! Omg, so much in store for you lovely people. So Yeah, this is my new story. The name could possibly change. Anyways, Eli, Adam, Imogen, Sav, Connor, and a few more people who haven't been mentioned yet are part of "Degrassi", a secret spy agencey thing. Figure out the rest. **

**i love you xx-**

"E- Eli..." Imogen Moreno mumbled, backing away from Sav's bedroom door. "He isn't in here. He's .. he's gone!"

Eli Goldsworthy rushed to his friend's side, and peered into the empty room. He tried to keep calm, as he grasped Imogen's arm, yanking her down the stairs, while pulling out his phone with his other hand. He pressed one button and was automatically dialing Adam Torres' number. Eli stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and Imogen, with glossy eyes, stared intently at his face, looking for some kind of clue.

_"hello?"_

_"Adam, it's Sav. he's-"_

_"Eli! Get to De Laures now! Someone- someone attached something to my ankle while I was sleeping. it's a tracking device."_

_"Adam, Sav is missing. Im with Imogen, I'll be there soon." _

The line was disconnected, and though Imogen could only hear one side of the conversation, she knew other troubles were going on. "What's going on?" She asked in a hush voice, as she followed Eli to his Porsche. Without answering, he jumped in, and she followed.

"Eli, explain!" the confused, and now agitated Imogen ordered, facing Eli as he sped down the street. He explained what Adam had said on the phone, as he raced to Connor's lab.

..

...

...

"Yup. Lakehurst is behind it. There's an LH on the inside of the bracelet, if you look closely. Connor, zoom into this! Imogen, contact headquarters."

Everyone ran to follow Eli's orders, as he was now the leader of the pack. Sav Bhandari was found missing, and since Eli was the vice President, he was in charge. "Adam, go look at any suspects from Lakehurst that are around here. "

Adam did as told, and came back a little later with results. "Jake Martin. He's from Toronto, but moved to New York. He just recently moved back here."

Eli nodded, taking the papers from Adam. "Ah, Martin. He's one of the youngest Lakehursts, but also one of the strongest. Any way to get to him? Family or friends? Possibly a girlfriend?"

Imogen looked over Eli's shoulder, and held another paper in front of his face. "His mom's dead, his dad is remarried to a Helen Edwards. The only other sibling of his is his step sibling, Clare Diane Edwards. She's 23 and lives in Toronto, U of T graduate, works for Toronto Daily."

An evil smirk spread on Eli's face, and me mumbled a "Perfect." before handing all the papers to Imogen, and went over to talk to Connor. "De Laure, find more information on Clare Edwards."

Imogen rushed behind him, a confused look on her face. She listened to what Eli was saying to Connor. "Eli, what are you doing?"

"Im going to make friends with this Clare Girl." Eli replied simply, smirking at the younger girl.

**OHHHHHHHH. Yeah. So this was the intro. Chapter one is almost finished. REVIEWWWW~ 5 reviews for chapter 1.  
>Tumblr: .com<strong>

**Twitter: EClarexForever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Degrassi Spy  
><strong>

**A/N - OK, obviously my uncreative mind hasn't yet thought of a new Title to fit this story. Any ideas? Let me know !  
>AND, Im working hard on making this story brilliant bare with me it's not even close.<br>And, Sadly I dont think they meet yet in this chapter . the next one they will & it'll be... interesting.  
><strong>

**REVIEW.  
><strong>

**Chapter One. **

"Yeah, Alli. Alright, I'll be ready at seven. Yes, I know where it is. Alright, cool."

Clare Edwards, obviously distracted by her bestfriend on the other line, walked fastly down the busy street of Toronto. Her eyes were set on a familiar coffee shop, known as Above the Dot, or just "The Dot."

"I have to go, Alls. I'll talk to you later!" Before the girl on the other line could respond, Clare ended the call on her new iPhone as she pushed open the doors. Her heels clicked noisily on the coffee shop floor. Her eyes scanned the cafe, landing on a certain brown haired, brown eyed man in a plaid button-up.

"Jake!" She screeched, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He seemed a bit taller than the last time she saw him, and even in high heels, she strained to reach up and peck his cheek.

"Wow, I've never seen you so excited to see me. Maybe I should move away more often, eh?" He grinned at her as they seated themselves around the small table. She rolled her eyes at him. "You moved out of the country, Jake! Of course i miss you. How was New York?" she asked excitedly.

He shrugged, setting his drink back down on the table. His eyes wandered out the window, his focus somewhere else. "It was cool. Very fun, fitting for the party life type. but I felt like I needed to be back in T-dot. New York put a lot of stress on me. Anyways, how's mom and dad? I haven't told them I moved back yet."

Clare looked at Jake for a moment, but quickly dropped her gaze. "They're good. very, very good. Glen took my mom to Florida last month, Im sure he told you."

"Yeah he emailed me. My dad never was one to text or call," Jake said, laughing uneasily.  
>Though she nodded, somehow a sudden tension found it's way between the two, and it was silent for a moment.<br>Both had learned to put up with their parents' remarriage back in high school, but it felt odd to discuss it now.  
>The marriage was mostly the reason why Jake and Clare weren't together.<br>Both knew the high school feelings they had for each other obviously vanished from both their minds, leaving only the memory of how foolish they were.

"Are you going to have anything?" Jake asked her, breaking the silence. The lunch date dragged on,  
>both catching up on the years they missed with the everlasting distance.<p>

When Clare got home that evening, she was exhausted to the max.  
>She threw her heels and sweater to the side, and prepared herself for a well needed nap.|<br>Just at that moment, she heard her phone go off.

**New Text Message.**

**From: Alli Bhandari**

**Msg: Be there in 20! Be ready for some parting ;) !**

_Crap._ She forgot all about the party she was expected to attend that night with Alli. Running down the hall to the bathroom, Clare snatched a tan cocktail dress that was dangling off the back of a chair. She changed quickly, and rushed her make-up, trying to look decent.

After slipping on her heels she'd worn earlier, there was a loud, obnoxious beep outside of the small house. Clare could recognize that car horn anywhere, and knew it was Alli. She rushed outside, clutching her coach wristlet, and slid into Alli's Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"How was the lunch date with the stepbrother?" Alli asked, glancing quickly at Clare once she was settled in the undeniably expensive car.

"It was nice. He's moving back here because New York didn't suit him. I can't say I didn't miss him, though. As a stepbrother, anyway." Clare folded her legs as Alli continued down the street, turning onto the main road.

"Well Im glad he's back. Is he coming to Katie's birthday party tonight, or?"

"Im pretty sure. He said he was." They arrived at the nightclub for Katie Matlin's 24th birthday, and went inside to go find other friends of theirs.

..

...

...

"Elijah."

Eli Goldsworthy turned around in his chair, only to be greeted by a frowning Imogen Moreno. "Imo. Where's Adam? Any news about Sav?"

The younger spy sighed, but took the seat beside him. "No. I had Adam go to Head Quarters in Vancouver. He should be back tomorrow morning."

Eli narrowed his eyes on Imogen, suddenly furious with her actions. The night of Degrassi's leader, Sav Bhandari disappeared, someone had snuck into Adam's condo and attached a high tech tracking device around his ankle. For days, they've been trying to find a way to get it off of him. "Imogen! He could get hurt! You know he's not safe on his own! They know _everywhere_ he's going. They're watching him like a hawk!" No doubt, Lakehurst, their enemy, was behind it all.

Chuckling, the girl took a sip from Eli's beer, shrugging as he snatched it out of her hands. "Chill, Goldsworthy. We went to Connor's place, he managed to get the bracelet off of Adam. He attached it to a pigeon, so now they're tracking down an animal, not Adam."

A sigh of relief escaped Eli's mouth, and he nodded once. "De Laure's a smart kid. What would Degrassi be like without him?"

Imogen smiled, and mumbled, "Nothing." She then looked around and spotted Clare Edwards on the other side of the room, dancing with a group of girls. "Clare Edwards. Huh. Not too bad. Did you make any conversation with her?" Imogen glanced at him, but he kept his eyes on the other girl.

"No." Eli sighed in defeat, looking Imogen's way. "But I have a plan."

"Oh yeah? What's that? Getting her drunk off her feet and getting her into bed?"

"Well, that's certaintly better than _my _idea." Eli chuckled, earning a light shove from Imogen.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Goldsworthy. I'll have Adam call you when he gets back." Imogen disappeared into the crowd of dancing people, leaving Eli sitting alone at the bar.


End file.
